As a result of conventional electrophotographic technology and techniques, there is of course presently available various different devices or apparatus which are capable of imaging and developing, as well as reading, microfilm media. However, the apparatus for performing such diverse functions of imaging-developing and reading are normally separate and distinct from each other. More particularly, one piece or type of apparatus is normally required to serve as the camera/processor for photographing original documents and developing or processing the photographed images so as to form or fabricate the microfilm, while another piece or type of apparatus is additionally required for reading or viewing the developed imaged areas or frames of the microfilm. In fact, as is oftentimes the case, the two different types of apparatus are physically situated at two different locations which may be remotely spaced apart from one another by means of a considerable distance. For example, a particular entity desiring to have particular information, data, or sets of documents recorded and preserved upon microfilm, but only possessing microfilm reader apparatus, may contract with a second entity, possessing camera/processor equipment, to in fact fabricate the microfilm so as to contain the particular information, data, documents, or the like, which the first entity seeks to have recorded and preserved in microfilm format. The fabricated microfilm may of course then be utilized by the first entity within its reader apparatus for reading or review of the recorded microfilm information, data, documents, or the like. Alternatively, a single business entity may possess both types of microfilm apparatus with the different types of apparatus or pieces of equipment located within different departments or buildings of the single entity which may be, for example, a large corporation, a government agency, or the like.
Consequently, it may readily be appreciated that in the first exemplified instance, considerable monetary expenditures will be entailed by means of the first entity in establishing and maintaining its microfilm records in view of the contract fees it will necessarily have to pay the second entity for the fabrication of the microfilm records. In addition, substantial lapses in time will probably occur between the original generation of the original information, data, documents, or the like, the provision or transmission of such to the contracting second entity, and the return of such information, data, documentation, or the like, to the first entity in the completed fabricated microfilm format. Similarly, in connection with the processing of the information, data, documentation, or the like, by means of the single entity in accordance with the second exemplified instance wherein the single entity possesses both types of microfilm apparatus or equipment, considerable monetary expenditures will likewise be necessitated by the requirement of having to purchase one or more pieces or units of each type of microfilm apparatus or equipment, that is, camera/processors and readers/viewers, depending of course upon various different factors, such as, for example, the processing time requirements of the company or agency entity, the number of personnel which will be likely to be utilizing the microfilm apparatus, and the like.
It is therefore seen to be a desirable objective to have microfilm apparatus which is capable of being dual-functional in that a single piece of apparatus or equipment can photograph original information, data, documentation, or the like, and process such images into completed microfilm record media, and subsequently, the same equipment or apparatus can be utilized to view or read such microfilm and the information, data, documentation, or the like, recorded thereon. Dual-functional or dual-mode operational microfilm apparatus per se is already known as exemplified within U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,678 issued to Peter Haslam, Alan G. Kendall, and Anthony LaManna, and assigned to XEROX CORPORATION, however, such apparatus is concerned with the viewing or reading of pre-fabricated microfilm and the reproduction of enlarged photocopies of the microfilm images. Such apparatus is not intended for, or designed to, record original information, data, documentation, or the like, onto a microfilm medium, and/or to subsequently permit review or reading of the microfilm images recorded thereon. Still further, it is readily appreciated that such microfilm reading and reproducing apparatus is, in fact, in simplistic terms, only an accessory piece of equipment being utilized, in effect, in conjunction with conventional photocopying equipment. The latter, in turn, is seen to comprise a large piece of equipment with the microfilm reader section supported upon one end thereof. Consequently, it can be further appreciated that the various processing steps encompassed within the viewing and reproduction functions in conjunction with the microfilm and the imaged areas recorded thereon cannot be conveniently performed by means of a single operator seated, for example, in front of the viewing screen, particularly in view of the fact that the microfilm reader apparatus is of the top-loading type wherein the microfilm must be inserted into the apparatus at the upper end thereof. Loading and unloading of the microfilm medium into and out of the apparatus therefore necessitates the operator to assume a standing position in front of the machine. Likewise, in connection with the reproduction of the microfilm images onto photocopy paper, it is likely that the operator will similarly encounter substantial difficulty in performing all phases of the photo-reproduction process from the aforenoted seated position.
A need has therefore existed in connection with the foregoing type of conventional apparatus for an electrophotographic microfilm dual-functional camera/processor-reader/verifier which is capable of being used either as a camera/processor for imaging and developing information, data, documentation, or the like, onto the microfilm media from original documents placed within the apparatus, or alternatively, as a reader for projecting the imaged cell frames of the microfilm onto a projection screen for viewing by an operator in reviewing the data, information, documentation, or the like, recorded upon the microfilm. Such a dual-functional camera/processor-reader/verifier is disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,864 issued to Gordon Lysle and Kenneth R. Baur, and assigned to BELL & HOWELL COMPANY, however, the disclosed system is seen to be quite complex in that there are defined, within the system, essentially two separate and distinct optical systems or paths with a rotatable mirror interposed between the two paths so as to, in effect, determine which path is to be utilized as desired depending upon whether or not an image recording or image cell frame viewing process or mode is to be accomplished. The provision of the two separate and distinct optical systems also renders the entire system or apparatus equipment considerably more expensive than might otherwise be necessitated, and still further, in view of the disposition of the two separate and distinct optical systems upon opposite sides of the microfilm which is located essentially centrally within the apparatus, the entire system or apparatus equipment is quite expansive so as not to be as compact as might otherwise be able to be accomplished as desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrophotographic microfilm camera/processor-verifier/reader.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electrophotographic microfilm camera/processor-verifier/reader which overcomes the various operational disadvantages characteristic of conventional electrophotographic microfilm camera/processor and reader apparatus or equipment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electrophotographic microfilm camera/processor-verifier/reader which is dual-functional so as to be capable of alternatively photographing and developing original data, information, documentation, or the like, upon image cell frames of the microfilm, and viewing or reading the same upon a projection screen of the apparatus or equipment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electrophotographic microfilm camera/processor-verifier/reader which is capable of accomplishing, within a single piece of apparatus or equipment, the photographing and processing of image cell frames of a microfilm medium encompassing photographic images of original data, information, documentation, and the like, as well as projection screen viewing of the same, by means of a reflective mirror optical system comprising a plurality of fixed or stationary mirror components only, the need for any moving components having been eliminated.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electrophotographic microfilm camera/processor-verifier/reader which is capable of accomplishing, within a single piece of apparatus or equipment, the photographing and processing/developing of image cell frames of a microfilm medium encompassing photographic images of original data, information, documentation, or the like, as well as projection screen viewing of the same, by means of a reflective mirror optical system whereby the entire apparatus or equipment is rendered quite compact and is able to be manufactured relatively inexpensively.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electrophotographic microfilm camera/processor-verifier/reader which is sufficiently compact so as to render the same small enough to be capable of being operated or serviced by means of a machine operator who can either, as desired, stand in front of the machine or equipment or be seated in front of the machine or equipment, and nevertheless perform all of the necessary functions or operations attendant the photographing and developing of the image cell frames upon the microfilm medium element, as well as the projection screen viewing of the same, without substantially having to alter his or her position relative to the apparatus or equipment.